The goal of the training in inflammatory and Immunological Diseases at the Duke University Medical Center is to provide training for young investigators committed to a career in clinical or basic research relevant to the pathogenesis of autoimmune and inflammatory diseases. The program will be centered in the Division of Rheumatology Allergy and Clinical Immunology at Duke and will recruit two trainee each year to embark on intensive training in research that will enable them to establish independent investigative careers. The primary focus of the program will be on an M.D. and M.D., Ph.D. physicians who have obtained clinical training in rheumatology or one of the related subspecialties that care for patients with immune-mediated disease. In addition to training physicians, we will also consider for our program outstanding Ph.D. investigators with a commitment to immunology research and the skills and interests in translational approaches. The training faculty of the program is comprised of investigators throughout the medical center that are pursuing active and productive programs in rheumatological and immunological research. Training will consist primarily of an intensive research experience under the supervision of a faculty mentor, formal course work through the graduate school as well as seminars and journal clubs. In addition, clinical training in rheumatology will be afforded by participation in large inpatient, outpatient and consult services at the Duke University Medical Center Durham VA Hospital. Fulfillment of the goal of this program will meet the great need for physician-scientists and other investigators who are skilled in patient-oriented and disease-oriented research. These individuals will be able to translate new knowledge in basic immunology into advances that will improve the diagnosis and treatment of patients with rheumatologic and immunologic and immunologic diseases.